Missing
by shourarara
Summary: Aomine dan Kise adalah teman sepermainan sejak kecil—dan Aomine sudah menyukai Kise sejak mereka SMP. Di saat Aomine bisa mengutarakan perasaannya—hal lain menghalau kehidupan percintaan mereka berdua. Warning! BL, OOC, AU (tidak menggunakan Teikou/Touou/Kaijou). R&R? Chp. 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_Missing_

* * *

_**Kuroko no Basuke**_

**Author: shourarara**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: AoKise**

**AU (tidak mengambil saat Teiko maupun Kaijou/Touou), OOC, Warning!; BL.**

* * *

A/n: Hai shou kembali dengan karya baru—/SELSEIN YANG LAIN DULU SHOU/. OKE—kembali ke topik, saya disini menggunakan pair Aokise dengan tema—hurt/comfort dan romance dimana cerita ini akan mengambil OOC/OC lihat saja nanti, dan juga akan sedikit boring karena ya—cukup sering ditemukan di fic lain. Selamat membaca! _"TOLONG HOW TO MAKE ONESHOT" /ABAIKAN._

Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya saya

**...**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**...**_

"Aomine-_cchi_—terima kasih kau telah menemani diri ku beberapa waktu ini,"

Meneguk segelas air—Aomine menatap dalam lelaki yang baru saja mengucapkan beberapa kata tersebut dan tersenyum lembut, tertuju pada lelaki itu. Sesaat, ia ingin memeluk erat lelaki di hadapannya. Tak kuasa melihat betapa lucu air muka milik lelaki bersurai pirang yang sering disapa sebagai Kise.

"E-eh Kise—tentu saja, itu tidak masalah."

Wajah Kise nampak sedikit memerah dan segera membuang mukanya dari hadapan lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya selalu nyaman berada di dekat lelaki tersebut. _Hangat._ Itu yang ia rasakan selama ini. Kehangatan tersebut seakan-akan membuat Kise selalu terlena dan dirinya menjadi tertarik dengan Aomine. Mungkin-kah selama ini ia menyukai Aomine?

Namun, apa Aomine berpikiran yang sama dengan Kise?

Lain hal dengan Kise—Aomine sudah lama tertarik dengan dirinya. Kise yang selama ini selalu ia anggap sebagai adik kandung sendiri, telah berubah. Ia melihat Kise sebagai lelaki yang berpotensial sebagai kekasih, bukan sebagai adiknya.

Aomine merenungkan dirinya._ Apakah pemikirannya selama ini terhadap Kise itu benar?_ _Apakah para laki-laki diperbolehkan untuk memiliki kekasih dengan _berjenis kelamin_ yang sama?_

Pertimbangannya itu membuat dirinya merasa ragu akan kehidupan percintaannya selama ini.

Aomine dan Kise adalah teman sepermainan sejak kecil, mereka selalu melakukan segala hal bersama-sama. Namun, sejak mereka berdua berpendidikan di sekolah yang berbeda saat SMP, Aomine selalu melihat Kise bersama seorang gadis yang ia anggap adalah kekasih Kise. Mungkin ia masih belum matang, langsung berasumsi bahwa gadis tersebut adalah kekasih Kise. Ketika ia bertanya kepada Kise, ia menjawab bahwa dia bukanlah kekasih Kise.

Hal tersebut membuat Aomine cemburu—dan di saat yang sama benih-benih perasaan suka terhadap Kise pun mulai tumbuh.

Waktu terus berlalu—dan saat SMA, mereka berpendidikan di sekolah yang sama. Rasa sukanya terhadap Kise telah pada tahap dimana ia bersiap untuk mengutarakan perasaannya terhadap Kise.

_Dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat. Bagi _Aomine_ tentunya._

"Kise—"

"Aomine-_cchi_—"

Mereka berdua saling mencoba untuk mengutarakan perasaan yang saat itu terasa ganjal pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Sembari menggaruk pelan kepala, Aomine mencoba untuk mempersilahkan Kise untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"—K-Kise, kau saja yang bicara terlebih dahulu,"

Sambil menengadah, Kise mencoba untuk menatap lebih dalam lelaki dihadapan-nya itu, "Aku lebih memilih untuk Aomine-_cchi_ duluan yang berbicara,"

Kise mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Dalam lubuk hati—Aomine tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengutarakan perasaanya tersebut. Ia lebih memilih untuk melompat dari gedung pencakar langit daripada harus menerima kenyataan yang sangat pahit bila Kise tidak menyukai dirinya sebagaimana Aomine menyukai Kise. Berharap, Aomine memejamkan kedua matanya, memohon agar ia mendapatkan keberanian yang sangat besar untuk tindakan tersebut. Tuhan, berbaik hatilah pada lelaki berkulit _tan_ ini.

"K-Kise—"

Memandang kosong, Kise membuka mulutnya.

"Ya, Aomine-_cchi_—?"

Aura di sekeliling Aomine terasa menegang. Tidak bisa mengurangi perasaan tegang tersebut, Kise mengelus lembut pipi milik lelaki bersurai biru laut tersebut. Ya, apa yang Kise lakukan memang mengurangi ketegangan Aomine—namun yang terjadi adalah Aomine nampak tersipu-sipu.

"K-Kise, _aku suka padamu_,"

Hening. Aomine tidak bisa melanjutkan patahan kata yang memang ia anggap sebagai kata yang paling susah ia lontarkan.

Beberapa menit keheningan membuat Kise sadar akan ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Aomine.

"Aomine-_cchi_, apa kau serius? Kau baru saja bilang_ suka_ padaku?"

Aomine tersenyum tipis—sembari menengadah untuk melihat betapa birunya langit.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya pada diriku—aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Sejak kau bertemu dengan gadis di sekolah itu saat SMP, aku memang telah berasumsi bahwa dia adalah kekasihmu. Hal itu membuat diriku cemburu. Tetapi aku salah, ternyata dia bukanlah kekasihmu. Dan disaat yang sama, diriku sudah tertarik pada dirimu. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa menerima seluruh ucapanku, atau mungkin kau akan merasakan betapa memuakkan diriku saat ini. Menyukai _sesama_? Hah, anggap saja aku gila sekarang. Seorang yang bisa kau anggap _idiot._"

Aomine merasa ia baru saja membuat pidato terpanjang dalam hidupnya, sembari berharap Kise menerima situasi dirinya yang sekarang.

Kise berpikir panjang—memang selama ini, ia selalu merasa nyaman berada dekat pada Aomine. Dirinya selalu berpikir bahwa ia menyukai Aomine. Dan harapannya baru saja terkabul.

"A-aku juga suka padamu, Aominecchi,"

Kise mengatakan hal tersebut dalam keadaan tersipu-sipu dan membuat Aomine membelalakkan kedua bola mata miliknya, seakan tidak percaya dengan pernyataan yang baru saja diucap oleh Kise.

"Terima kasih, Kise," Aomine tersenyum lembut.

"Menurutmu... kita adalah sepasang kekasih, Aomine-_cchi_?"

Terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kise, Aomine membelai lembut rambut milik Kise sembari tertawa kecil.

"Jika menurutmu seperti itu—maka jawabanku mungkin '_ya_'—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa bulan setelah pengutaraan perasaan milik Aomine—Kise mendekap pada bantalnya, menunggu pesan yang selalu dikirim oleh Aomine. Mereka berdua saat ini menginginkan sebuah kencan, namun waktu selalu menghalau mereka berdua untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Mengingat bahwa Aomine bekerja sambilan.

Menekan tombol—Kise mencoba untuk menelepon Aomine.

"H-halo, Aomine-_cchi_?"

"Ah-Kise? Ada ap—oh ya aku tidak mengirimkan pesan bahwa hari ini aku tidak bisa berkencan dengan dirimu,"

"Apa—"

"M-maaf! Aku tahu bahwa aku telah bersalah terhadap dirimu—tetapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan segala pekerjaanku saat ini. Tapi aku tahu bahwa minggu depan aku bisa menemanimu selama yang kau mau,"

"B-benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah meminta atasanku untuk memberiku hari libur,"

"T-terima kasih, Aomine-_cchi_!"

Menutup sambungan telepon—Kise terlelap masih mendekap bantal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari dimana Kise menetapkan hari berkencan bersama Aomine—telah hancur. Aomine berlari-lari kecil mencari sosok lelaki bersurai pirang, namun ia belum milhat batang hidung milik lelaki tersebut. Sembari teratih-atih—ia menuju jalan raya. Berpikir bahwa Kise masih berada dalam perjalan menuju tempat dimana mereka berdua seharusnya bertemu. Benar saja ia menemukan sosok tersebut sedang melintasi tempat penyeberangan.

Menyeringai—Aomine segera berlari mendeketi Kise. Menepuk pundak pelan—lelaki tersebut terlihat terkejut dengan Aomine yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"K-Kise—kau kemana saja, kuca—" Aomine memberhentikan ucapan-nya.

"M-maaf kau siapa—?" lelaki tersebut mendelik tajam Aomine, seperti orang yang tidak kenal dengan lelaki berkilt _tan _itu.

"Kise? Bukankah kau Kise Ryouta?" Tanya Aomine bingung. Orang di hadapannya itu Kise, bukan?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan—aku bukan orang yang kau cari,"

"Tapi kau memilik paras, tinggi, bahkan suara yang sama dengan Kise!"

"Maaf aku Segawa Haru—dan aku bukan orang yang kau cari."

Lelaki bernama _Segawa Haru_ itu melepaskan genggaman Aomine dan berjalan meninggalkan dia.

Aomine hanya bisa membelalakkan kedua matanya—tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang melanda-nya.

**...**

T B C

**...**

A/n: HALO—saya membuat Kise dengan OC buatan saya sendiri /BARU AJA DIBUAT/ saya membuat Kise disini sebagai orang lain dan Aomine percaya bahwa Haru itu memang Kise. Tapi—untuk perkembangan cerita—Kise dibuat sifatnya agak agresif dan suka melawan Aomine. Semoga cerita ini bisa memuaskan para reader! /saya mengedit beberapa kata terimakasih untuk reader yang senantiasa membenarkan fic saya ini!

Review? /tidak memaksa


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing**

* * *

**_Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

Author: **shourarara**

Rate: **T**

Pair: **AoKise**

_AU (tidak mengambil saat Teiko maupun Kaijou/Touou), OOC, Warning!; BL._

* * *

A/n: Shou kembali dengan fic _Missing_, sebenernya idek ini bagus atau ngga untuk dilanjutin tapi ya...gitulah akhirnya baru di update setelah kerja keras di _US_ & _UAS_ D8 _Enjoy_! Maaf untuk chapter pendek/

_Reply: *untuk orang terdekat_

_*_**meshi-chan: **Terima kasih mesheeees! Ternyata sih gue gajadi bikin angst askdjhkjshf/

***Rein Yuujiro: **I am not a pro, tapi gue mencoba bikin fic yang...apa ya bagus gitu? Tapi kayaknya antara bisa dan tidak bisa, btw terima kasih rein!/

**end0rphine: **a-ah, terima kasih atas pembenarannya! ^q^ sebenarnya saya bikinnya OOC tapi, karena emang Aomine-nya di sini terlalu tsun, saya setuju dengan anda. Dan saya akan mencoba untuk memperbaiki sikapnya Aomine di sini, terima kasih review-nya!/

**Guest: **terima kasih reviewnya! Saya akan coba untuk update lebih cepat ^q^

**...**

**Chapter 2**

**...**

Berhari-hari, Aomine berusaha mencari dimana keberadaan Kise. Namun, dia tahu bahwa lelaki bernama Segawa Haru itu adalah Kise yang sebenarnya. Entah mengapa ia berpikiran seperti itu, tapi memang ia yakin. Lubuk hati-nya juga mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia tetap percaya bahwa Kise berada di dekatnya.

Mengontak nomor telepon seluler Kise, tidak ada jawaban. _'Maaf nomor yang anda hubungi salah.' Sial. Mengapa nomor-nya salah? Seingat-ku itu nomor telepon Kise. _Hidup Aomine perlahan-lahan hancur, orang tersayang-nya menghilang begitu saja tanpa ada jejak yang membekas.

"Aku butuh kepastian mengenai Kise," gumam Aomine kesal. Mau bagaimana lagi, Kise sama sekali tidak ada dalam daftar orang hilang. Kedua orang tua-nya pun tidak melaporkan anak mereka yang hilang. _Sungguh bodoh._

"Mungkin, lebih baik aku berkunjung ke rumah orang tua Kise lagi," Aomine meneguk kopi dan menutup telepon genggam milik-nya. Memalingkan wajah, ia melihat sebuah foto berbingkai pada meja tempat ia belajar. Foto dia dengan Kise, tersenyum, "Kise, kau memang bodoh. Menghilang tiba-tiba dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengontakmu. _Sial_."

Mengambil cangkir bekas kopi, Aomine menaruh cangkir itu ke dalam bak cuci dan langsung bergegas mengambil kunci mobil miliknya. Asal kalian tahu, Aomine ber-ulang tahun dua hari setelah menghilangnya Kise dan sekarang dia berumur tujuh belas. Wajar saja Kise melewatkan hari yang berharga bagi Aomine, toh keberadaannya _nihil_.

.

.

.

Mengendarai _Toyota Rush: S _biru milik-nya, Aomine segera menuju rumah orang tua Kise. Saat ia sampai di sana, kedua orang tua Kise tengan berbincang di sofa yang cukup jelas terlihat pada kaca jendela rumah mereka. Mendengus, Aomine memencet bel dua kali dan yang membuka pintu adalah ibu-nya Kise. "Kamu...siapa? ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya ibu-nya Kise.

Bingung, Aomine menjawab, "Ini aku, Aomine. Apa Kise sudah ditemukan?" Pertanyaan tersebut membawa Aomine kepada sebuah tanda tanya. Ibu-nya Kise tidak menanggapi Aomine, dan dia langsung menutup pintu rumah-nya. _'K-kenapa ibu-nya pergi begitu saja...' _Ucap Aomine dalam hati. Memencet bel sekali lagi, orang yang sama membuka pintu, namun bedanya di belakang ibu-nya sekarang adalah ayah-nya Kise.

"Mengapa kau masih di sini? Aku tidak tahu anak atau orang bernama Kise. Lagipula keluarga kami tidak punya anak," jawab ibu-nya Kise. "T-tapi, bukan-kah kau adalah ibu dari Kise? Aku sering bermain di sini saat masih kecil,"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini. Aku tidak harus menelepon polisi, kan?" Dua orang tersebut kembali menutup pintu rumah mereka.

Aomine terlihat mematung, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari orang tua Kise. Seakan-akan dia berada pada dunia _paralel. _Dimana Kise bukan anak dari orang yang baru saja ia kunjungi, melainkan orang lain. Bisa saja Kise terlahir bukan dengan nama Kise Ryouta. Bisa saja Kise terlahir sebagai Segawa Haru. Ia baru sadar bahwa orang di sekitarnya sama sekali tidak mengenal Kise setelah kasus menghilangnya dia. _Terlambat. Mengapa ia baru sadar sekarang. _Hati-nya terpukul atas hilang-nya Kise dan sekarang _dunia paralel_?

_Omong kosong_. Aomine sama sekali tidak pernah percaya ada-nya _dunia paralel_. Seperti hal-nya _vampir_ ataupun hantu, ia tetap berpegang teguh pada kata _tidak percaya. "_Kenapa hal ini terjadi pada Kise..." Gumam Aomine pelan.

Memeriksa _iPhone_-nya, ia mencari data mengenai Kise Ryouta. Jawaban dari _internet, nihil. _Kedua kali-nya omong kosong. Ini sangat tidak wajar. Tiba-tiba orang yang begitu dekat dengan diri-ku menghilang dan dunia seakan-akan mulai berubah?

_Konyol sekali_. Aomine kembali mengendarai _Toyota Rush: S_—menuju ke kediaman-nya. Tampaknya, hanya dia yang sadar bahwa dunia seolah-oleh telah berubah seiring hari berjalan. Hanya dia yang sadar akan perubahan dunia yang mendadak. Ingin sekali dia bertemu dengan Kise—jantungnya kembali berdebar dengan kencang.

Berhenti, Aomine turun dari mobil hanya untuk meninju tembok yang berada tidak jauh dari-nya. Merasakan betapa sakitnya pukulan tersebut. Namun, rasa sakit pada tangan ia hiraukan. Aomine mengelap sudut bibir, "_Cih_, sia-sia aku datang ke rumah orang tua Kise. Mereka sepertinya lupa terhadap anak sendiri. Apa maksudnya? Sungguh tidak bertanggung jawab... Lagipula, apa benar Kise memang bukan anak dari dua orang tersebut?" Ujar Aomine pasrah.

Perasaan Aomine semakin tenggelam pada kesedihan. Terluka dengan kenyataan pahit yang belum bisa ia terima dengan suka hati. "Data di _internet_ itu pasti bohong, aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang seperti ini. Sungguh, lebih baik aku saja yang menghilang daripada Kise," ucap Aomine geram.

.

.

.

Setelah terlalu lama Aomine berada di teras rumah, dengan segera ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Berlari kecil, ia mendekati laptop-nya dan langsung mencari-cari keberadaan Kise. Tidak mau hasil _nihil_, ia berusaha mencari data-data mengenai Kise hingga detil. Berharap ada sedikit petunjuk yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menemukan Kise.

Berjam-jam ia mencari data tersebut, hasil tetap ditakdirkan _nihil. _Mau tidak mau, Aomine harus mengulang perncariannya dari awal. Namun, saat ia mendelik ke arah meja belajarnya—tepat pada foto dimana ia foto dengan Kise... foto tersebut berubah. Berubah dengan kata lain, Kise tidak ada di dalam foto. Hanya ada Aomine yang tersenyum sendiri. _Sendiri._

'_A-apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada _Kise_ dan _dunia ini_?' _ucap Aomine dalam batin.

Kemudian, Aomine memberanikan diri untuk mencari tahu mengenai _dunia paralel. _Yang ia temukan adalah _'Dunia paralel adalah suatu konsep di mana terdapat banyak dunia yang berjalan sendiri-sendiri, di mana urutan peristiwa di satu dunia bisa jadi tidak sejalan dengan urutan peristiwa di dunia lain.'_

"Jadi, dunia yang aku tempati sekarang adalah dunia dimana Kise bukan Kise yang asli—melainkan Kise sebagai orang lain? Tetap saja aku tidak mengerti, laptop bodoh," Aomine tampak kesal dengan hasil yang ia dapatkan dari _internet. _

"—dan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kembali ke dunia semula... Ah, merepotkan. Tapi lebih baik aku harus mencari tahu jalan keluarnya dengan kemampuanp-ku sendiri," ujar Aomine antusias.

"Mulai sekarang, Aomine Daiki akan mencoba untuk keluar dari dunia ini dan mencari kebenaran mengenai Segawa Haru!" seru Aomine dengan seringaian yang lebar.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

A/n: akhirnya selesa juga Missing 2 dan mohon maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan anda dalam membaca fic ini, karena saya sedang dalam ujian-ujian. Dan mohon maaf bila cerita ini pendek dan tidak memuaskan 8'''')) feel free to PM saya! ah- sedikit sumber mengenai dunia paralel! buku. wikia wiki/ Dunia_paralel (tanpa spasi)

Review? /tidak memaksa


End file.
